MI ROSA NEGRA
by Yoko-san yamanaka
Summary: (Tu) ;Esta enamorada de Marco y es buena amiga de estar y de este mismo . Ellos un día deciden ir a una fiesta usando un hechizo de Star , tras esto , el Hechizo sale mas que mal y los dispersan en dimensiones diferentes . lamentablemente (Tu) , Cae en el inframundo , ahí conoce al príncipe de ese lugar , que es nada mas y nada menos que Tom .
1. Chapter 1

**Tom X Tí.**

 **MI ROSA NEGRA**

 **Capitulo 1 – Cuando te conocí .**

 **Pov _**

 **Hola mi nombre es _ ( tu nombre) , soy una adolescente de 13 años de edad . Tengo un largo cabello por la cintura de color ( tu color de cabello) , soy una chica baja , color de Tez piel blanco mi cara es un poco redonda y soy muy cachetona ; mis ojos son grandes y de color marrón pero son cubiertos por unos lentes .**

 **Muchos me dicen que soy una cerebrito , y lo soy . Se dice de mi muchas cosas , como que soy poco atractiva y que no tengo amigos , pero eso jamas me importo .**

 **Jamas olvidare el día en que lo conocí , aquel demonio lleno de tanta cólera y melancolía . Pero aun asi era bueno , y bueno , me enamore de el , aunque eso causo muchos problemas .**

 **Pov Narrador .**

 **Era la hora de ir a la escuela . _ se arreglaba para ir . Se coloco un pantalón negro , encima una falda morada , una hermosa chaqueta marron , camisa negra y botines negros y guantes sin dedos . Después de arreglarse salio a la escuela . Mas tarde entro en su salón .**

 **Ella estudiaba en el mismo salón de aquel chico que le gustaba tanto , de hecho eran muy buenos amigos , pero el no se percataba de lo que ella sentía . Al verlo , sentía que su corazón se salia , sus mejillas se ruborizaban , ¿Como era que no se daba cuenta? Si cuando el estaba apenas y podía respirar .**

 **Hola Marco - dijo finalmente para saludarlo , realmente le encantaba verlo .**

 **Oh , hola _¿Como estas ? , tenia tiempo sin verte .**

 **Je , bueno si , es porque era fin de semana – dijo ruborizada .**

 **¡HOLA! - grito aquella chica rubia -¡¿COMO ESTAS ?!**

 **Hola Star , yo muy bien – dijo un poco sorprendida .**

 **¡Oye! Vamos a una fiesta a otra dimensión como la ultima vez . No aceptare un no por respuesta . Te enseñare unos buenos pasos – Dijo muy emocionada Star – Iremos con otros amigos .**

 **Si , de acuerdo – a pesar que no le gusta mucho las fiestas , simplemente saber que iba estar cerca de Marco le fascinaba esa gran idea .**

 **Pasaron las horas hasta que salieron de clases . Después procedieron a arreglarse para ir a esa fiesta .**

 **_ Se coloco un pantalón gris , con una camisa blanca y unas sencillas plataformas , además se habia soltado el pelo , tambien se coloco un poco de rubor y brillo , a parte de que tenia unos grandes aretes amarillos . Luego se reunió con los demás .  
**

 **Star : Te ves fabulosa amiga – dijo tomándola del cuello – vamos a bailar hasta cansarnos .**

 **Ponihel : Claro que si amiga – dijo muy alegre .**

 **Star : Hoy nos vamos con estilo . Usare mi barita para transportarnos .**

 **Marco : ¿Están seguras de esto?**

 **Ponihell : Claro que si torpe .**

 **_ : Solo cree en estar , yo creo en ella – dijo dulcemente con una bella sonrisa .**

 **Pasado los minutos Star comenzó a realizar su hechizo . Pero como mucho de sus hechizos le salio mal , y disperso a todos en dimensiones muy diferentes .**

 **_ Solo gritaba mientras caía del cielo . Estaba asustada pues tardaba demasiado en caer . Ademas pudo notar que en esa dimensión habia mucho fuego ; Posteriormente cae con fuerza contra el piso .**

 **_: ¡Ayyyyy! - dijo con una lágrima - ¡Esto duele mucho !. ¿Eh? ... ¿Donde estoy? .**

 **Comenzó a caminar confundida por ese lugar desierto .**

 **_ : ¡Star! , ¡Marco! , ¡Ponihell! ... chicos – el miedo invadió su ser . Rápidamente se puso de rodillas mientras lágrimas recorrían su hermoso rostros - ¿Donde estoy? . ¿Donde están? .**

 **Mientras tanto Star habia** **caído** **en una** **dimensión** **donde habia puros mares y piratas .**

 **Star : Oh , esto no es bueno . ¡Ponihell! , ¡Marco! , ¡_! . ¿Donde** **están** **?.**

 **Y Marco y** **Poni** **se encontraban en la** **dimensión** **de los juegos . Asi que nadie andaba en aquella** **dimensión** **donde se encontraba _ , pues ella se encontraba en el inframundo , cerca de las tierras del impuro .**

 **Mientras _ lloraba** **podía** **sentir unos pasos que se acercaban a ella . _ Alzo la mirada para ver aquella sombra que se habia reflejado en frente de ella .**

 **_ : ¡Aaaah! - grito al ver que se trataba de un demonio de tres ojos y un cabello** **puntiagudo** **color rojo .**

 **Tom : ¿C** **ó** **mo una humana como tu llego** **aquí** **?**

 **_: ¡Aaaaaaah! - ella continuo gritando , sin importar que el hablara .**

 **Tom : Creo que es suficiente grito .**

 **_ ¡Aaaah! - ya se** **volvía** **irritante que gritara tanto mientras que sus** **lágrimas** **corrían** **.**

 **Tom : ¡DIJE BASTA ! - grito mientras unas inmensas llamas** **corrían** **al rededor del al igual que sus ojos cambiaban a unas llamas .**

 **En ese momento dejo de llorar por la** **impresión** **que causo .**

 **_: ¿Que eres tu? .**

 **Tom : Soy el principe del inframundo .**

 **_ : Creo que al parecer tienes un serio problema con tu** **carácter** **.**

 **Tom : Si un poco – dijo antipaticamente .**

 **_ : Un momento .. ¿Quieres decir que estoy en el** **inframundo** **?** **...** **No , no, no , no , no .**

 **Tom : Oye ,** **tranquilízate** **.**

 **_ : Estoy en el inframundo ... ¿Contigo? .**

 **Tom : Eso es un tanto ofensivo , considerando que nos acabamos de conocer .**

 **_ : ¡Star , necesito que vengas ! .. Estoy con un demonio raro – dijo con una** **lágrima** **.**

 **Tom : ¿Conoces a Star? - Pregunto con una sonrisa .**

 **_ : Pues , si . Estudio con ella y somos grandes amigas . Por cierto ¿Que los demonios no atacan a los humanos? .**

 **Tom : S** **i** **la gran** **mayoría** **. De hecho me extrañan que no te hayan herido . Pues creo que si te olfatean te comeran .**

 **_ : ¡Aaaah ! - abraza a Tom - ¡N** **o** **dejen que me coman** **demonio** **raro !.**

 **Tom : ¡** **Quítate** **de encima! - gritaba molesto – Ademas no me llamo "demonio raro" , mi nombre es Tom .**

 **_ : ¡Tomas , no dejes que me coman !.**

 **Tom : ¡Tom , no tomas ! - El trato de irse pero , _ no se soltaba asi que tuvo que** **caminar** **con ella encima .**

 **_ ¿Asi que esta es tu** **habitación** **? .. es muy ... macabra .**

 **Tom : Si asi es .**

 **_ : ¿Juegas Pin pon? ¡ Eso es genial! .**

 **Tom : ¿Como estas** **aquí** **? .**

 **_ : Ni yo lo se . Solo se que Star hizo un nuevo hechizo con su barita , "tele** **transportación** **" oh algo asi . Pero como que salio mal . No consigo a mis amigos .**


	2. Chapter 2Conociéndonos

**MI ROSA NEGRA .**

 **Episodio 2 Conociéndonos .**

 **Tom : Como eres amiga de Star te ayudare . buscare respuesta sobre el paradero de estar . Quédate aquí . O te comeran – dijo mientras salia .**

 **_ : Esta bien – sonríe – me quedare .**

 **Tom : Ah si . Por cierto . Quédate con Bryan . El es mi maestro para control de la ira .**

 **Bryan : Hola .**

 **_ : Hola .**

 **Tom : Me voy – se va .**

 **_ : Mmm -. esto . ¿Que hacemos ? .**

 **Bryan : ¿Que tal si tiene enseño unos ejercicios para controlar la ira ? .**

 **_ : Que cool – dijo emocionada .**

 **Mientras tanto Star peleaba a con unos monstruos , con los monstruos de Ludo para ser mas precisos que querian su barita . De hecho estaban a punto de quitársela. Pero en eso llegaron Marco y Pony Head a ayudar .**

 **Star : ¡Marco! , ¡Pony! - grito emocionada – ¿Como me encontraron? .**

 **Pony : Con mis tijeras . Estuvimos saltando casi todas las dimensiones .**

 **Marco : Y ... ¿Donde esta _? creí que estaba contigo .**

 **Star : Pues no lo esta . Todo es mi culpa , debe estar asustada – expreso preocupada .**

 **En realidad _ No estaba asustada . Pues estaba jugando el pin pon con Bryan .**

 **Tom : No encontré nada .**

 **_ : Oh -expreso triste - ¿Que tal si jugamos pin pon? .**

 **Tom : No estoy de humor .**

 **_ : Oh , ya veo . No sabes jugar Pin pon – dijo en un tono de burla para citarlo .**

 **Bryan le hacia señas con la mano de que no lo hiciera pues podría despertar su ira . Pero ella lo ignoro .**

 **_ : De seguro tienes esto como adorno únicamente . Porque quieres aprender pero no puedes .**

 **Tom : Esta bien – se levanta molesto .a tal grado que al caminar sus llamas que provenían de los pies , quemaba parte del piso .**

 **El tomo la bola de Pin pon y con gran fuerza la lanzo a tal grado que la paleta se rompió .**

 **_ : Te has pasado . Rompiste tu paleta . Casi y me quitas el brazo – dijo tambien molesta , tomo la pelota y saco . Este sin dificultad la reboto con su paleta . Pero al regresar le golpeo en el brazo , dejándole un grave quemado - Ay – grito del dolor que sintió , pues le dejo inmóvil el brazo , debido que la golpeo directo al hombro .**

 **Tom : ¡Lo siento! - Corrio a una gran velocidad – Yo lo siento mucho . ¿Te duele? .**

 **_ : Claro que me duele . De seguro no lo sabes porque eres de fuego - dijo con una lágrima que recorría su redondas mejillas .**

 **Tom : Demonios ¿Que hago? .**

 **_ : Busca hielo . A verdad , no se puede ¡Porque hay puro fuego! - grito molesta .**

 **Tom : ¡No me grites!- tambien estaba molesto – tienes serios problemas de ira .**

 **_ : Mira quien habla . Al menos yo tengo motivos para molestarme – empezo a llorar sin parar .**

 **Tom : Vamos , no derrames mas lágrimas - le coloca una venda para que no le duela .**

 **_ : Gracia – pero aun asi sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo como si de un río se tratase .**

 **Tom : Basta que ya no te duele .**

 **_ : Esto es culpa tuya . Una vez que lloro no importa lo que haga . Simplemente no puedo parar . Quiero ir a casa – Empezo a gritar como si de un berrinche se tratara .**

 **Tom : Te llevare pero callate – dijo molesto .**

 **_ : ¿Enserio! - dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas que cesaron poco a poco .**

 **Tom : Si. Por cierto te ves mejor cuando no estas llorando – dijo tiernamente mientras preparaba el carruaje para llevarla a la tierra .**

 **Le pidió a Tom que fueran a casa de los Días pues a lo mejor y estaban ahí tratando de buscar una respuesta a través de la madre de Star . En efecto asi era . Star estaba a punto de llamar a su madre hasta que sintió el carruaje de Tom .**

 **Star : No estoy de humor para esto – dijo molesta .**

 **Marco : ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto confuso .**

 **Star : Es Tom – dijo molesta .**

 **Marco : ¿Quien es? .**

 **Star : Bueno . El es .**

 **Pony : Su ex novio .**

 **Star : Si .**

 **En eso Tom se bajo lentamente .**

 **Tom : Hola Star .**

 **Star : No , No , no – expreso molesta – largo de aquí Tom .**

 **Tom : Espera . Solo vine a traer a tu amiga – señalo su carruaje mientras aquella chica bajaba lentamente del carruaje .**

 **_ : Oye Tom . Esto es genial – dijo con una sonrisa .**

 **Al verla Star Marco y Pony corrieron a abrazarla .**

 **_ : Tranquilos . Estoy bien . Tom me ayudo .**

 **Tom : Yo solo . No te comí – dijo un poco apenado – bueno , adios .**

 **Star : Adios , y gracias Tom .**

 **_ : Oye Tom .**

 **Tom : Dime .**

 **_ : Si vuelves a verme en algún lugar . ¿Me llamaras verdad? - dijo en señal que lo quería volver a ver .**

 **Tom : Claro que si .**

 **_ : Adios . Y gracias . Tom .**

 **Tom : adios .**


End file.
